happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RoboStarthebomb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bonk.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 07:47, October 1, 2011 Hi. Dammit, I'm starting to feel like there will be vandals soon. But, not yet. *heartbeating* Dammit, gotta go. Finally, we will be good! Hey RoboStar! You rock! Even if you hate LMB! Sorry i yabed at you at HTF Wiki! GuilllepxDymanda! 19:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) It's ok I forgive you :) Pranks for the Memories Well, I haven't fully figured out the plot yet. Depending on how it turns out, I may or may not add Robo Star and Sir Gron in the episode. I'll think about it. Lord O' Darkness 23:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Twilight Sparkle Are you sure you don't want to make her a pony like in the actual series. Lord O' Darkness 00:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I acutally should chagen Twilight to a pony right now.RoboStarthebomb 01:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC)RoboStarthebomb Episode Can you make a episode with Guddles And Fiona O and P.S Can Fiona Be Robo Star`s Friend Danielsecond 03:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes Fiona can be Robo Star's friend About the episode though, i dont know, I really dont know what the plot should invovle Want Want me to add a photo for your episode tell which episodes you made so i can add a photo Danielsecond 03:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Viking and The Samurai (the part where Takeda and Grunts engage into a sword fight RO...BO...STAR!! Why did you undo my revision in Extinct No More? Its not a painting, IT'S A BIG PICTURE OUT OF STUFF!!! That's what Josh does. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 09:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Your requests Someone has already made a Robo Star Smoochie. I'll make the image for scarf monster. As for the Cryptie vs. Sir Gron idea: I've been thinking about that for some time now. I'll probably work on it tomorrow. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, also i didnt mean smoochie for Robo Star I meant Blood Fest (since Trippy,Hippy,Josh and Puffy have one) Oops forgot to sign in sorry, Sir Gron and Cryptie If you've been waiting for that episode with Sir Gron and Cryptie, IT'S HERE! ~ Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:20, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Blood fest All you have to do is go to the blood fest article and then add Robo Star's confirmed on-screen deaths (at least 15 of them will do). ~ Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:20, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Lord O Darkness :) Story of the Scarf Can you please finish the episode? And if possible, add a photo. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:47, August 31, 2012 (UTC) For the image, you can draw a picture of what Robo Star looks like without his scarf. Excuse me... I am sorry to bother you like this, I am sure this is a bother to you and I understand, but a person on this site and other wikis are bothering my friends, and I was wondering if he is bothering you too. See, I just want him to at least admit he is abusing people, and that... I want him to stop treating people like things. I am just asking, is he bothering you? You can be honest, it's fine. OCs meet ponies Okay, you can use my characters! Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) 001 Yeah, that sounds cool! Bella Luna (talk) 03:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Featured Character If you put Robo Star on this page, you must give a reason why you support him.? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:37, November 23, 2012 (UTC) OOOh ok, sorrry, I put the reason I support him. User:RoboStarthebomb Naughty Bully Is that episode finished yet or not?? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) it is actually finished, sorry if i confused you in anyway. User:RoboStarthebomb season 30 finale Sounds cool enough. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:34, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Seasons 31 and over We should probably finish season 30 before beginning the next. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:10, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok. User:RoboStarthebomb Meme I used the meme. Here it is! ----------------------------------------------> It needed to be big to make people see it. Santaandme (talk) 21:56, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to make it big User:RoboStarthebomb Greedy greedy tree friends Are you going to finish the episode or shall I try to finish it? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I ran out of ideas, all I can think of is three things for the end. All of the remaining cast are about to trample Gloomy but something prevents him. Cast in revenge, beat Pranky to death. Zekey, who hid in the sewers grabs the case. Can you try to finish it? User:RoboStarthebomb Question please In your meme, one of the couples you said were disliked was the coupling of Josh and Petunia. WHY'S THAT?! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 12:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) If you actually looked, I MADE the meme not do it, that's Mimeandme who did that meme, not me User:RoboStarthebomb Vote or Die Vote for one of them here! Happytreefanon111 (talk) 11:15, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Greed greedy tree friends I am finishing off the story. But depending on how the plot will work, I may have to remove some characters. Don't worry, I'll keep your's in. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Episode is complete! Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Helpful word of advice: Don't add too much characters into an episode, because things can get confusing, not to mention all the articles to edit. Been there. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I won't do it again. -User:RoboStarthebomb IQ Test You made an episode with this title in the Season 36 list. Can you please create it? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:09, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I shall --User:RoboStarthebomb ROOOBBBOOOO STAR Hey There Person R.I.P Edd Gould 1988-2012 RAATEBE (talk) 19:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! -User:RoboStarthebomb Speaky There's a character we all forgot. In fact, I just made her image a few minutes before leaving this message. Maybe you should think of her debut episode. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Finished it, its called Muted because I couldn't think of a good name, but hopefully it should be better than nothing. ---User:RoboStarthebomb Muted Sorry, it seemed as though it wasn't. 05:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) It's ok --User:RoboStarthebomb Episodes After you're finished with episode's plot, you should add in the deaths and (optional) trivia. If you just put in the plot, how will I know if it's finished? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Friendship is no more The last episode in Season 38 that needs to be made. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to create and finish it soon. --User:RoboStarthebomb Hello? 03:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Uhmm hi? -- User:RoboStarthebomb Could you put the talk notes to my profile? Ok, but what are you talking to me about? --User:RoboStarthebomb] Could you put the Blythe in HTF form (note: she is a brown dog with a bow who rarely dies) Alright, I will try, but do you want the bow to be in any color? Since there is no mention of the color of the bow. --User:RoboStarthebomb Possibly the orange bow, she should wear the same cloths as she wore in the beginning of Summertime Blues (LPS season finale) Hows this? I apoligize if its not drawn correctly, I really did try my best on it. If you really want it to be better, you should use Bases for it and color it with correct (if any) colors. --User:RoboStarthebomb You can draw T-Rox (with a Heart shaped nose, bucktooth and pac man shaped eyes) from My Singing Monsters. If you don't know what he looks like, go to My singing monsters wiki.